1 part of everyone
by KMPcool
Summary: Scarlett is just a normal girl, she wants a friend, someone to trust. Normal right? Well it would be if SHIELD didn't mess it up. Luckily friends can be found in the most unexpected places, and in the most unexpected people.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own "The Avengers"**

I walked, the metal floor clanked under my feet, announcing my arrival. Fury had wanted me to Mmm, _control _the people I was about to meet. My long, straight, fiery, hair was some of the only color on this dull ship.

"Scarlett these are the Avengers," Fury introduced pointing in the general direction of mismatched group. He turned to face the quote on quote 'Avengers'. I take it they don't do the _defending _part of their job very well. "Be careful around her; a scratch on her head and your sorry asses will be in deep shit," Fury said. He was always defending his status.

"I think I can handle myself," I mumbled. If Fury heard me he didn't care enough to acknowledge it.

"Natasha she'll be staying with you until another corridor opens up," Fury continued. Natasha looked like she was going to argue but I guess she knew better than to say anything.

"Thanks Fury, I think I'll be fine now," I said not directly shooing him away.

"What is it? Bring a kid to work day?" Tony sarcastically asked.

"No I'm your new handler and even if Fury had any kids he wouldn't let this circus within 6 feet of them." I stated.

"What makes Fury think you can handle us?" Tony asked mockingly.

"I don't know you're the genius, you tell me," I replied smirking. This was much too easy.

"This isn't the time to get in any fights," Captain America said, ending the small confrontation.

"I have to study anyway," I sighed walking back up to my stack of books. There were only five books, two were on Norse mythology, one was on genetics, one on mechanical engineering, the last one was an Algebra book, which I hated.

"What do you study?" Bruce asked.

"I'm working on a P.H.D. in Norse mythology, and I also am completing a college course in genetics," I stated opening to page 123 in the genetics book. That was about chromosome 12.

"And Algebra?" Tony asked looking at the Algebra book.

"Sadly," I replied.

"Not a fan?" Tony asked smiling in understanding.

"I love mythology though, and psychology. I already have a bachelor's degree in psychology," I explained.

"How old did Fury say you were?" Clint asked.

"He didn't but I'm thirteen," I explained.

"Fury we have a small issue," a uniformed woman said nervously. She was very tall and her hair was the color of ebony.

"This issue would be?" Fury questioned.

"Sir not around Thor," The lady mumbled. "Loki he's back," She finished. I had heard about Loki from what happened last year, and the mythology books.

"Well then I guess we need to capture him again don't we?" Fury rhetorically asked. Of course only S.H.E.I.L.D. would try and catch a god. I ducked my head to study, but I couldn't focus on my work, the conversation of these brutal, odd, people was too interesting. I figured it would be bad if they knew I was listening in so I continued to 'study'.

"We can't afford another New York," The woman said. Her face was very made up as well.

"Sure as hell we can't," Fury proclaimed. He then started dictating his bee hive of busy minions. The Avengers somehow managed to capture Loki. It was quote on quote 'very difficult'. I'm glad they had fun.

A day passed relatively uneventfully well Tony pissed off Thor but I think that's normal. I was again studying but all of the Avengers were shouting at each other and throwing general tantrums. So I naturally I left to find a quite place. I eventually found one; it only had one other occupant. That other occupant just so happened to be Loki, god of trickery and lying.


	2. Hi Loki

**I must remind you that I don't own "The Avengers".**

To say the least Loki wasn't amused with me being there but everyone has disappointments in life.

"Why are you here? Talking to me? Wait let me guess. Fury sent you?"Loki asked as if he already knew the answer. He turned in his glass cadge to face me. His sinister greenish grayish eyes were looking for secrets. Unluckily for him I had none.

"No actually I need a place to study away from the circus," I replied. Loki knit his brow perplexed by my answer. I guess he's just not used to being wrong about those kinds of things. "You know your brother, the knock 'em sock 'em robot, the red white and blue, sparkly dude in tights. Plus the archery freak and Miss Spidey," I elaborated.

"Yes I realize what you mean by circus. What are you studying?" Loki questioned.

"I'm working for a PhD in Norse mythology. I already have a few degrees. I figured I could get answers from Thor, but bearing in mind I don't understand what he's actually saying half the time…" I said trailing off a little.

"You thought I'd give you answers for some degree?" Loki said slightly raising his voice in aggravation.

"That was the plan but if you don't want to help, I could just push that button," I said pointing at the comically large, red, button. You know the one Fury had earlier labeled as a 'boot'.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't do that, Fury would kick you off the ship," Loki said in attempt of intimidation. It epically failed.

"Try me Daddy-o" I mocked. Loki was clearly taken a back. "Now who's the war god again?" I asked.

"Tyr," Loki sighed hesitantly giving into my persuasive abilities, aka threats.

"Good you know your facts," I laughed. Loki had that "I'm stabbing my cheek with my tongue and I'll look over my shoulder because I'm offended and possibly annoyed," look. He shook his head, and I stifled a laugh.

"I'm a _god_," Loki exclaimed exaggerating the word god.

"And I'm an Atheist," I shot back more sarcastically than I would have hoped. The rest of that study session went by fairly well. I kinda like messing with Loki. Even though I'm not technically allowed to talk to Loki, I don't think that'll stop me.

**Sorry these chapters have been short!**


	3. Sweet Dreams!

**I don't own "The Avengers" no matter what you say!**

"Scarlett you get the bottom bunk and, your stuff can go under it. Don't wake me up and sleep with one eye open," Natasha gave orders to me while pointing around the room.

"Thanks," I sighed not knowing what else to do. I sat down on the sorry, vinyl, excuse of a mattress. I looked around there wasn't much to take in. Just some dull, you'll never believe it! Gray walls. Amazing right? Just kidding it was as dull as the rest of the ship, steel, automatic doors, gray walls, and harsh blue lighting.

"Scarlett one more thing," Natasha said bringing my attention back to her. "Curfew is nine o'clock." She finished. Great a curfew, I'll find a way to snake around that.

"Natasha?" I asked only getting an 'Mmm' in response. "Do you know Daredevil?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Natasha questioned. She was trying to keep a poker face. Yet anybody could see that it was forced. Love is for children, HA!

"He wanted me to tell you he misses working with you," I stated. He had, before Fury took me to the plane to go to this stupid, dull, ship. Natasha was dumbfounded for a little while before regaining her composure.

"Well it's time for lights out," Natasha declared. She switched off the overhead light and I drifted off into a less than peaceful slumber.

All I can see is carroty orange tinted flames. There was a building that had been captured by the torturous inferno of red and orange dancers. People were screaming, and sirens were blaring out their shrieks. A little, young, boy with eyes that looked like the ocean after a storm. Suddenly he was engulfed in flame.

I watched horrified as his eyes fell out of his melting face. His flesh melted until he was just a skeleton. More innocent children fallowed his haunting lead. There were possibly hundreds of burning children. Some were as white as the untouched snow of January while others were as dark as ebony. Bullets fell from the sky like rain.

I sat bolt upright, coughing on the surge of air that I had just swallowed into my lungs. I had woken up, which is probably good because I don't think I could have taken that torture much longer. It had been all of five minutes and I was too afraid to go back to sleep.

That was the only reason I heard it, well most likely. The infamous Black Widow, known for being utterly, and completely emotionless, was screaming. Next thing I know Clint is in the room, like he's ready to kill someone. Maybe this is normal? I really hope it isn't. Clint scrambled up to the top bunk.

"Nat wake up," Clint said shaking her. She woke up and clung onto Clint like there was no tomorrow. "Nat its okay, it wasn't real," Clint comforted. I listened silently as the two assassins cried and comforted.

"Clint please stay," Natasha begged quietly. I couldn't believe it!

"I will Tasha, calm down," Clint whispered. Only he would dare call Natasha anything besides Natasha, or Agent Romanoff, or even the occasional Black Widow. Nobody else called her Nat or Tasha.

"Okay, I guess we wouldn't want to wake up Princess Scarlett," Natasha laughed. Yeah too late for that! They eventually fell asleep together. Sweet, I guess is what it would be called, if they were 'normal' people but no they're assassins.

The next morning I was exhausted. I guess only getting literally, five minutes of sleep does that to you. I was constantly battling the want of sleep.

"Hey Scarlett why are you so quiet?" Tony asked as though he already knew.

"Because I don't feel like talking," I replied as if questioning his question.

"Be honest, you couldn't sleep, because of the love birds," Tony said smiling stupidly as ever.

"We're not like that!" Natasha and Clint screamed at the same time.

"Tony you just pissed off two assassins therefore, you're an idiot, though well played your claim has no evidence and for that reason invalid," I stated bored of this situation. "Logic, it's a beautiful thing," I added. It's safe to assume the billionaire was 'unhappy'.

"You're not as amazing as you'd like to think," Tony shot back in attempt to mock me.

"Interesting concept coming from someone like yourself; people only tolerate you for your cash," I pointed out matter of factly. That easily earned a scowl from Tony.

"Avengers suit up!" Fury called out. "Attack on Washington D.C. by a mutant gang," Fury enlightened the Avengers further about the mission.

"You got lucky!" Tony said pointing at me, more seriously than I ever thought possible for well, _him_.

"Yeah because I'm totally afraid of Tony Stark's wrath," I shot back sarcastically. "Which mutants are they dealing with?" I asked Fury dead seriously.

"Magneto, Toad, Mystique, Blob," Fury listed.

"Okay, Tony stay away from Magneto. Also before you broad the ship again, make sure none of you were replaced by Mystique in disguise," I instructed.

"Yeah because we'll totally listen to a little girl, who doesn't know the first thing about combat," Clint remarked.

"Keep talking like that and you won't have a mouth to talk with, circus freak," I threatened through grit teeth.

"We have to go now," Steve proclaimed, dragging Robin Hood behind him.


	4. Chapter 4!

**Guess What I **_**didn't**_** get for my birthday this year. While you're right about the unicorn, I was going for the rights to "The Avengers".**

They all went out and all I could do was watch helplessly watch as Tony disobeyed me and getting slammed into the sides of buildings. Pathetic is the only word to describe the so called fight.

"Fury," I complained quietly.

"Scarlett they can take care of themselves," Fury assured.

"That's handling themselves?" I questioned pointing out the window to the mauling of the Avengers.

"Scarlett I know, but we can't get involved," Fury said slowly. "The last time humans went against Magneto," I cut him off there.

"You don't think I know? I was there remember?" I shouted aggravated by the entire situation.

"I know Scarlett," Fury stated incredibly calm.

"Fine," I sighed walking away. I went to the deck; I couldn't watch this horror show anymore. So I naturally did the stupidest thing ever, to save the world's heroes. I had learned about my mental capabilities from Xavier, Mainly psychic weapons and how to control them. I'm still a novice at them but I just can't watch the world's heroes be beaten by Magneto.

Psychic weapons are mainly weapons of the mind. They hurt mentally not physically. I mainly do illusions of fears or wishes. I specialize in Psionic blasts as well. This is overloading another person's mind to the point of pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, making them brain dead, or even to the point of death. I'm also a weak telepath and a telekinetic. Pretty amazing I guess if you don't have to live with all of the shit it adds to my daily and nightly life.

I used the one memory I knew of his to be effective, the one of his mother's death. I would be traumatized too she was shot right in front of him. Well anyway, it worked. You see he can only attack Tony if he's concentrated. Well it only worked temporarily but long enough for the Avengers to get back on their feet. I went back down to where Fury was and acted like I had nothing to do with it.

Once they came back Tony was pretty beat up. I guess getting slammed into buildings does that to you.

"Scarlett how do you know Magneto?" Clint asked wrapping up his knuckles in bandages.

"Uh I studied with Professor Xavier on mental things, and they periodically attacked," I explained nervously.

"Wait so you've been in combat with him before?" Steve asked the words carelessly stumbling out of his mouth.

"Yep," I nodded. "He's strong mentally and that's his power source," I added.

"You seem to know a lot about him, why do you think he attacked New York?" Natasha interrogated.

"That doesn't surprise me that he picked a target so densely populated, he's very strategic. I've seen more than I hope you ever have to because of him," I rambled.

"You know a lot about him why?" Natasha continued.

"I don't know I understand; everything they do has to be somewhat justifiable as a goal or reason. Nothing is ever random," I explained.

"So you're saying that Loki's attack on Earth is justifiable?" Clint questioned harshly.

"Yes quite easily actually, he could have attacked any other planet in the universe, yet he attacked Earth. I think it has something to do with Thor," I started before Thor interjected his thoughts.

"We may be brothers but that is no reason to attack Earth," Thor argued.

"Correction, you may have been brothers but you were _the_ brother while Loki was just _that_ brother. Thor is quote on quote 'protector of mankind', when Loki attacked Earth it was to make a statement. He wasn't necessarily trying to take over," I continued.

"Why do you try to understand the bad guys?" Clint asked.

"Hypocritical much?" I retorted. "And let's just put it this way it's hard not to when you're as jacked up as me," I spat.

"You think you've had a hard life?" Natasha questioned.

"Oh please I've seen your nightmares. You don't live like I live," I shot back coldly. I caught myself with too much anger so I tried to calm down. When I get too mad they get out of control and I hurt people and I hurt myself.

"You're different than most people, but I can't place how," Bruce said.

"To be altogether fair most people don't exist," I replied as if I was totally normal. I'm not but sometimes it's important to act.

"Scarlett's right 'normal' is an oxymoron, and people are better off once they accept that," Natasha mumbled.

"Tony!" Steve said and we all turned to face him.

"How are you?" Thor boomed, looking at Tony's bandaged arm.

"I'm okay, Scarlett was right I should have avoided the magnet freak," Tony replied.

"Yeah I know him better than I'd like to," I agreed.

"Not know _understand_," Clint mocked. I rolled my eyes in response.

"What has he done in the past exactly?" Steve asked.

"He can manipulate magnetic objects using his ability. He's actually very powerful. He uh, thinks that mutants are the superior race and well, he basically wants to control the 'lesser' humans. In order to do that he's killed a lot of people," I explained shuddering at the thought that had viciously attacked me.

"That's no different than anyone who wants power we've all killed people," Natasha pointed out.

"Not all of us are psychopaths," I pointed out. "While you may be right though about all of you killing somebody, but you haven't killed hundreds at a time, on purpose." I added. "I've seen him turn guns against their owners without touching them. He slaughtered at least 50 police officers that way," I ended.

"So he's a murderous mutant not too hard to deal with," Tony stated.

"Yeah the arm bandages really help make your case there Tony," I said pointing at his arm of white bandages.

"I've been worse," Tony argued.


	5. Talking to Loki

**I don't understand why you people in internet land would think, I own the Avengers, but just to be clear, I don't.**

After I was done talking to the circus, I went back to the same place to study. Loki was still annoyed that I had elected him my new 'study buddy'. He'll learn to deal with it, eventually.

"You're back," Loki mumbled rolling his eyes at the sight of me.

Unphased I continued with my life. "Yeah it's the quietest part of the ship," I explained opening my genetics book. Pallister-Killian mosaic syndrome, a thing where 4 copies of chromosome 12 are present and this can cause hypotonia (really weak muscle tone) in early childhood, intellectual disability, sparse hair, areas of unusual skin coloring (pigmentation), distinctive facial features, the list goes on.

"There is a silent room on the ship you know," Loki offered.

"I know but there's too many people there, _thinking_ there," I said in distaste.

"It bothers you when people think?" Loki laughed. Most people do, they think I'm crazy.

"It's not funny!" I shrieked. "It only bothers me when I can hear them," I sighed.

"When you can hear them?" Loki asked suspiciously. I nodded in response.

"Sometimes I can hear what people are thinking it's mainly when they're sleeping though," I explained.

"Do people's minds ever frighten you?" Loki asked as if he had just found some deep dark secret to use against me in the future.

"I haven't seen a mind that hasn't Loki," I replied looking up. "Maybe I'm just … I think empathetic is the word?" I resolved, silently begging for that to be true.

Loki only nodded. "What are you studying today?" He asked halfheartedly.

"Genetics, mainly for an extra credit thing," I replied as I was working on some notes. "Humans have 46 chromosomes or 23 pairs, monkeys actually have more," I stated absent mindedly.

"Naturally I am concerned with these things," Loki said with a dismissive wave of his hand and a sarcastic chuckle.

"Whatever Loki, you don't understand humans, how do you expect to control them?" I retorted.

"That's not why I came back to this petty planet!" Loki declared striking his glass enclosure.

"Then why did you? Was it to take out a few human targets? Was it to get revenge on the Avengers? You know you can't take them alone, even with an army you failed!" I demanded harshly, snapping my book shut.

"No!" Loki shouted. "None of those are the reason I came back! I got stuck here somehow. Besides why would I want to come back?" Loki rambled. He was debating himself stumbling for the answers to the question I had brought to the light from the dark depths of his labyrinth of a mind.

I spoke again this time with more sympathy in my words. "You're afraid, and scared. When you were here last time, you had the world at your feet. You've never had that much power before in your life. Then the Avengers come along and destroyed that. You crave power Loki, it's not a secret. You want to be seen as equal to Thor," Loki cut me off at that point.

"I do not need Thor!" He shouted. Yeah, keep telling yourself that Loki.

"You're right you don't, but you keep on trying to prove that to the rest of the world. Most of which already understands that," I finished. Psychology is amazing when used correctly.

"Why would you know that?" Loki asked.

"You're a loud thinker. Plus, I always try to understand the people around me as people, not as a skill set," I explained. Skill sets don't show you patterns or possible targets, just what has happened in the past. That's not what the world needs, as much as it needs, per say a fortune teller. "It's the only way to find effective weaknesses," I added quickly.

"You understand, to destroy?" Loki asked, pondering why he had never heard that idea used before. It made some sense to him, that much I knew.

` "Yeah and it works surprisingly well," I said nodding.

"Interesting, you've never told me your name, what is it?" Loki questioned. I figured it's only fair he knows my name, considering his has been effectively chiseled into my mind.

"My name is Scarlett," I replied calmer than I was just a minute ago.

"Scarlett," Loki said as if it were some unknown word that he was relishing the sweetness of. "Interesting, I don't know a lot about you," Loki pried snapping back into the harsh realm of reality, most of us are always trapped in.

"Honestly not many do," I replied smirking a little. I was among those many; I know who I am by knowing what I stand for and against, but not much else. I obviously hid my internal battle from the trickster's prying emerald eyes.

"I'm sure SHIELD has some type of file on you," Loki said. "So in theory everyone on this ship could know almost everything about you, and you'd never know it," Loki said, laughing at the notion that anyone would actually care enough about me to do that.

"They have one on everyone," I pointed out. I looked at my watch and figured I should get going. I picked up my stuff and left. I left Loki still in his cage, hoping he'd think about my words however harsh they were. I had plans for tonight. I knew that, if anyone found out about, they would probably tie me to my bed, so that I simply couldn't.


	6. Red

**I do not own the Avengers, and last time I checked, the rights were protected by a big green monster.**

Everyone was asleep, besides myself, and the night guards. After talking to Loki, I got to thinking, that maybe, just maybe, SHEILD knows something about me that I don't. I was in the lab, the one that Bruce and Tony worked in. The only light came from the holographic computer screen. The metal flooring betrayed the night guards' supposed stealth. Their footsteps gave me plenty of forewarning. I ducked under a metal table so the passerby wouldn't see me. It's well past curfew.

When I felt like the coast was clear, I pulled up my file. While it was loading all I could do was hope Natasha didn't see past my plan. It was inspired by Alcatraz escapees, with a hint of my own inventive ideas, such as the hot water bottle so my bed would seem like a real body, not a soap head and pillow, was there. I looked intently at the loading bar, 75% loaded, 85%, 90%, it opened to spill its secrets, my eyes so desperately wanted to know.

My heart fell out of my chest and shattered on the pathetic, betraying, loud, steel, floor. I'm just an experiment. The experiment started in February 1993 by a handful of government selected scientists. They were unsuccessful until April 15th 1999. I was a mix of Tony, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor. The genetics experts made me a gene cocktail, using only the best each had to offer. I don't know where my powers or electric green eye color came from still. I would have run, but considering it's almost midnight, I decided to crawl through the air ducts.

I jumped down from the air ducts with a loud thud. I had landed in my room, I could tell that.

"What the Hell?" Natasha screamed pointing her gun at me. She sleeps with it apparently.

"Sorry," I mumbled walking towards my bed.

"What are you doing in the air ducts after curfew?" Natasha asked still pointing her gun at my head.

"Oh like you've never been out after curfew," I shot back stubbornly, while venom dripped from my words.

"Scarlett, is something wrong?" Natasha questioned, lowering her gun slowly. She seemed a little worried.

"Obviously! You just pointed a gun at my head!" I indicated the gun still clutched in her hands.

"Sorry, old habit," Natasha said curling her lips into a half smile. "Seriously is something else on your mind?" Natasha asked coming off her elevated bunk.

"So you take gun pointing as a joke. That's not terrifying at all," I stated sarcastically. She winced in apology. I stared desperately at her, looking for some type of worry or concern. She was forcing a smile, I could tell because her eyes were as empty as ever. Her face is hallow, unchangingly hallow, no emotion has crossed it in awhile.

"Promise you won't tell anyone!" I said a yawn undermining my seriousness.

"I promise," Natasha pledged, her promises were as hallow as her face and as empty as her eyes. "Now Scarlett what is it?" She asked as kindly as an assassin possibly could. She sat me down on the bed and then sat next to me. I decided not necessarily to trust her but rather tell her the truth because she'll find out somehow.

"I sorta looked on a file, to figure out if SHEILD had anything that would affect me, without my knowledge. Now I've found out about a human weapons program, called Super, Human, genetic, ability weaponry, or S. H.G.A.W, they created a genetic Frankenstein, so to speak. They named their creation Red," I started. I had decided to call myself Red so it wasn't too obvious although not much slips by an international spy. "To test how Red would function they put Red, in a stressful situation," I continued, that much is kinda true. "Red was planned to be destroyed last year but, something happened, they didn't know _how_ to kill Red," I finished. I was holding back sobs and fear.

"Scarlett do I know this Red?" Natasha interrogated. That's just how she asks things.

"You know _of_ Red," I answered combating myself for the answer.

"Scarlett do you know Red?" Natasha continued to interrogate.

"Sort of, Red is still developing herself," I explained, it's true. Talking about myself in 3rd person is a little awkward, and weird.

"Who knows Red best?" Natasha asked her voice artificially sweetened.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Who does Red go to when they have a problem? Like I'll go to Clint," Natasha explained. I guess she knew that I knew about Clint comforting her. I nodded my head a little.

"Red has trust issues and doesn't talk to very many people. I guess maybe Loki," I answered quietly.

"Scarlett what's Red's _real_ name?" Natasha asked, I was caught but I wasn't giving up.

"They're synonyms," I answered quietly.

"Well, that's okay, who are their parents? Are they like a test tube baby?" She questioned.

"Oh no it's much worse," I stated matter-of-factly. "Red has at least five parents, four of which are guys," I explained.

"Whatever you say Red," Natasha said shaking my shoulder a little as she stood up.

"Yeah Mom," I mumbled. That stopped Natasha in her tracks.

"Wait, what do you mean by Mom?" Natasha asked swiveling on her heels to face me.

"Who are the Dads?" Natasha interrogated. She tried to make her voice as even as possible but still it was caught by a sad memory.

"The other Avengers," I stated.

"Out of all the people on the ship you chose to trust Loki?" Natasha shouted suddenly upset by my judgment.

"I know, all of you have extreme issues with him," I stated dismissively.

Natasha softened a little. "Scarlett, sweetie, look, I know what he does to people and I don't want to see you get hurt," Natasha explained her voice once again artificially sweetened. The word 'sweetie' was foreign to her mouth usually filled with venom. Most of her overall carefulness was forced and her warnings however were not.

"Has Clint ever hurt you?" I asked seemingly out of the blue.

"We met because he was sent to kill me, but he obviously didn't. Clint he has only hurt me when he's been controlled, so not really," Natasha stammered.

"I don't mean physically," I clarified to the usually right-to-the-point woman.

"No he hasn't," Natasha stated firmly. She's been the only one to break her heart, within the time I've known her or rather of her. She's under some illusion that that's strength. It's not though true strength is more intricate and venerable; it involves pure insanity, endurance, and knowing the worst the world has yet still being able to face tomorrow with hope and dream dreams worth dreaming. Has humanity lost its knowledge of strength and beauty? Has it lost it's free will?


	7. Spreading the truth

**The Avengers isn't owned by me.**

The next morning Bruce wanted my help in the lab, why is beyond me. I recognized the white walls and scattered small, metal, tables.

"What do you want help with?" I asked looking around the room for signs of my presence. There were none.

"An energy problem," Bruce explained fiddling with some beakers.

"What type of energy problem?" I questioned, leaning on a table.

"Gama," Bruce replied still fiddling with the vials.

"How would I help?" I asked confused.

"You have a mild radiation tolerance," Bruce explained.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked still confused.

"It means I need to figure out why," Bruce said.

I bit my lip. "Do you have a similar resistance?" I asked.

"Sort of," Bruce answered. "All I need is a blood sample and I should be able to find out why," Bruce sighed.

"Incredibly unlikely," I said dismissing Bruce's last words.

"It's usually in the DNA and it's not incredibly hard," Bruce countered.

"Ever hear the story of Red?" I asked. Bruce stared at me questioning my sanity. "Super Human Genetic Ability Weaponry or S.H.G. A.W. designed," I started. Designed, such a sick thought. "A weapon, a weapon that needed testing. So they put that weapon in a stressful environment to figure out and gauge its reaction. They called the weapon Red, but Red isn't exactly a normal weapon, Red is a person, human in many ways, but, not really considered human," I explained. "Red was a genetic concoction," I added.

"Scarlett, who is Red really?" He asked.

"Red is a girl with issues that people shouldn't have," I replied small-ly.

"Why did they call her Red?" Bruce asked.

"Because, of her hair," I explained. Dead giveaway, idiot!

"Scarlett, how do you know this?" Bruce interrogated, stabbing me with a needle.

"It was on a file," I explained.

"You hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He questioned smiling a little at the thought.

"Hacked is a strong word, I prefer gained unauthorized access," I pouted. "But terminology aside, pretty much," I agreed. He had a small amount of my extremely dark blood and I walked away not knowing if he'd find out.

I walked to where my feet took me. Tears started to pool in my eyes as the reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I blinked the tears back swearing not to let _anyone_ see me cry. I ended up curled in a ball in a corner of the room I had studied in for the last few days. Loki turned in his cadge to watch me.

"Scarlett, what did they do to you?" Loki asked, barely worried but worried enough that it seeped into his voice.

"Loki, have you ever been lied to? Not over a small thing, but over really, well, your whole life?" I asked holding back sobs. Something clicked in his head but he quietly dismissed the memory.

"Why Scarlett?" Loki asked inching towards the glass walls of his cell.

"I hate S.H.I.E.L.D.! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. All it is, is an organized group of murderous liars who don't care what effect they have on people," I spat, hatefully. I gave up fighting the tears and just sat there crying.

"Please don't cry," Loki begged softly. My heart of a million, billion pieces swelled up. I then realized how weak I must look, but I couldn't stop myself from crying. I felt like some little four-year-old crying to their father about some play ground bully.

"I'm just a DNA experiment gone too far and too well," I sobbed into my knees.

"Scarlett, calm down, I don't like it when you cry," Loki comforted touching the curved glass with his fingertips.

"Brother, what have you done to Scarlett?" Thor demanded walking in. Loki slightly winced at the sound of Thor's voice.

"He didn't do anything!" I screamed, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Then why the water works, little red?" Tony asked walking in with a glass of amber intoxication. He was followed by Steve and Bruce.

"Natasha is kinda freaky," I lied, well, not really lied per say, more covered up. Natasha _is_ scary.

"I might be, but that's not why you're crying," Natasha stated, jumping down from the ceiling. Clint fallowed, landing beside her.

"Scarlett, honestly what's wrong?" Steve asked making me stand up. I wouldn't look at him though.

"Ever hear the story of Red?" I asked, staring at my shoes. They were simple black Mary Janes, no heel or anything amazing, however they are shiny. Shiny is important.

"No, tell," Tony instructed. I sighed and told them almost everything, besides the fact that I'm Red. Their jaws dropped when I mentioned that they were the parents, besides Loki of course but he's an adopted, slightly crazy, uncle. Loki's cadge opened sleekly, maybe on accident maybe not. Loki flew to my side and surrounded me with his arms.

"Scarlett, yes I know what it's like to be lied to," Loki whispered barely audible.

"Scarlett, what's Red's _real_ name?" Natasha interrogated.

"They're synonyms," I replied coldly, not willing to give in to her.

"She's told you this before?" Clint asked baffled.

"She held me at gun point!" I said in my defense. Loki tightened his grip on me. "Loki, I'm fine," I stated quietly.

"Come on little red, Fury wants you," Tony said, shaking his head. Loki oddly enough obediently went back into his cadge. Natasha took me to Fury; in more ways than one I'm more agent than handler.


	8. Well, missions are nice

**I don't own 'The Avengers' or Marvel, if I did I wouldn't be posting this.**

Natasha took me to the room and stood outside of the sound proof room. Her mind was a little fractured by recent events.

"Scarlett, I need you to help Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, on a mission," Fury stated plainly but with unquestionable authority.

"Yeah, can you explain why," I asked, slightly annoyed. I don't do groups, too many faults.

"We have reason to believe the Red Room is still in operation. Your job is to get inside and shut it down," Fury explained. "Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are your adopted parents and you have just moved back to your mother's hometown," Fury added explaining my back story and handing over a folder of documents.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked knowing SHEILD usually has a way it wants my job done.

"The end result justifies the means," Fury responded coldly.

"Do _not_ tell Agent Romanoff about your mission," Fury warned, I wasn't about to argue with the man a parrot away from being a pirate. "Be ready to leave at seventeen hundred hours," Fury instructed. I nodded. Seventeen hundred is five o'clock in normal people terms.

I walked back to the quarters I shared with Natasha. I packed some clothes into a suitcase. Tony 'wandered' into the room.

"Hey little red, have you seen Capsicle anywhere?" Tony asked. He was the only one who called me 'little red'.

"No I haven't. Why do you need him?" I asked suspicious of Tony. That's not why he was in our room.

"Well I was just wondering," Tony said in mock exasperation.

"Natasha will _kill_ you, if you touch her stuff, seriously," I pointed out noting how close he was to her stuff.

"How is it, that you," He had turned around and was pointing at me now. "Are not afraid of Loki, a god, who is known to lie and manipulate. He's also tried to take over the world. Yet, you are absolutely terrified of Natasha, who's on our side?" Tony questioned, now wildly flailing his arms around.

"Natasha is an _assassin_, case closed. Natasha is more likely to kill me," I explained.

"Hey Claire," Natasha smiled, falsely.

"Hi mom," I said, that word was oddly foreign to me, even though it's kinda true, Natasha _is_ my mother.

"Be careful," Natasha warned. Tony chuckled and left, he probably left some type of camera behind.

"You better be careful too," I said, wrapping my arms around her neck. Clint walked into the room calmly.

"Are you guys ready?" Clint asked. I let go of Natasha and she nodded.

We were taken to a plane so we could catch a second plane at a commercial airport. This went by as flawlessly as possible. Before we got onto the second plane, Clint kissed Natasha carefully on her cheek. It didn't seem faked at all, like they both wanted it to be real. This wasn't exactly a fairytale though, they complicate it too much.

"Come on Claire, we don't want to miss our plane," My Mom said seriously. Of course we didn't, and surprisingly the assassins on either side of me were at least _acting_ calm. Although Clint was nervous, I guess he doesn't like crowds he can't see from above; he played it off like a normal person. If it weren't for their ability to kill people with just about anything, they could easily make it Hollywood.

A lot of people think that those two kill, and feel no attachment at all to their victims. That's not true what so ever, their kills haunt them; especially Natasha, she's definitely a loud thinker. I've seen her nightmares; they're some of the worst I ever have seen.

This stupid plane is packed. My head started to throb in the most overloaded, painful way. A woman was mourning her child, a man was worried about money, a little girl was dreaming of a being a princess, an elderly woman was thinking about her long lost prince. Someone was very, very angry, hateful, and bitter. That made my stomach find its way to my throat and my lungs break. I felt like I'd throw up if I focused on them too much.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked worried. He pressed his calloused hand against my forehead, checking for a fever. I didn't have one, I knew that.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nerves I guess," I sighed, taking his hand off of my face. He looked worried.

_"Is it nerves? If it is she's a liability, if it's not, oh god, I can't even think about that,"_ Clint thought. "Okay, whatever you say," H e sighed, kissing the top of my head. He really only did that to boost his ego as my father.

The plane took off and for the next 9 ½ hours I would be bored out of my mind, and into other people's. After 3 hours I was very tired, but I wouldn't go to sleep, not with so many unguarded thoughts floating around. Clint told me I should sleep on the plane but I just shook my head. We eventually landed at the snowy airport. Welcome to Russia.

"Welcome home!" Clint said dramatically once we got to the apartment SHIELD had bought for us to use. "Well it is for now at least," He added quickly.

The apartment had two bedrooms, a tiny kitchen a living room and a bathroom, all connected by a narrow hallway. The peeling, white paint and faded furniture showed how much SHEILD was willing to spend on our comforts, little to nothing.

"Tonight we're going out to dinner," Natasha proclaimed. "I've already made reservations," She added.

"We just got here," I complained. Natasha sent me her infamous death glare, ineffectively. I shrugged, letting her know it takes a lot more to break me than a glare.

"Where are we going?" Clint asked his dearest, lovely, sweetheart, Natasha.

"It's a surprise," Natasha winked.


	9. Caviar isn't

**I don't own the Avengers or anything Marvel **** (Clintasha-y stuff fair warning.)**

The restaurant was on a boat, on a lake, a _very_ cold lake at that. Natasha had insisted we dress up, and that I put my hair up. Evil, _evil_ mother she knows nothing! She made my hair into a curled mess of a ballerina bun. My hair is naturally strait so the curls were a huge change. Plus my singed hair no longer helped my abilities' sheer power. The curling iron had also burned my ear; I was over that by now, as it had already healed but _still_.

Dressing up also meant I had to wear a white dress but I insisted on the black faux fur coat. I have stubborn parents, apparently that's genetic, who knew. Natasha was classier in an evergreen dress that perfectly offset her pale skin and artificially colored red hair. Her short hair was simple yet elegant. Someday I want to look more like her. Clint was in a gray, pinstripe suit, and a royal blue shirt with a gray tie.

We were fricking cold though. Well besides Natasha, Russians don't get cold. Unfortunately that is not genetic. I can bear some of the cold because of my super crazy high metabolism, but not as much as I would like to. Really a thermometer read -5 degrees. How the lake was still liquid is beyond me.

The boat itself was kinda pretty though, lanterns illuminated the white walls of the small boat. There was a lobster tank and a small band composed of a cello, violin, flute, and a bass. They players were good at their instruments, so the music was sweet candy to our sore ears. There were several identical tables scattered about the ship. They were covered in dark red table cloths with at least 3 of each utensil per seat. We were quickly seated.

A salad was brought to us. It wasn't anything special just lettuce really. I stared at the mound of lettuce; it was pretty big for 3 people to share. Then again I'm not really a salad person in general. Red wine was poured into Natasha's glass and then Clint's. There was a lot of fish on the menu, I shall not complain, out loud at least. I hate seafood it's slimy and disgusting. I will not complain about this or my lovely mother will kill me. I was not one for the caviar.

"So are you two enjoying Dinner so far?" Clint asked us. It was the first attempt at conversation.

"The food's very good here," Natasha said, quite pleased with her restaurant selection.

"Caviar is weird," I shrugged. "Okay, but weird," I added. Clint smirked in agreement.

The moon had fully risen and was lighting the dark lake. Stars twinkled just above our heads, playfully taunting each other.

The moonlight softened the sharp edges of Natasha's face as she looked at Clint. Her normal death glare was now just a glance. Now she was easier to approach, or possibly even love. I knew just as well as anyone that she wasn't going to welcome love, and love wasn't for these two. Yet it seemed like even they had begged for love to take hold. Clint kissed her cheek. She had to restrain herself from slapping him, all though she really did like it. Sadly their ignorance on love complicates their fairytale into a twisted tragedy; filled with blood and flames. That's probably why Fury chose them, anyone could see they loved each other, only people that really knew them knew just how complicated that love truly was. They were both worried that the other was only acting; only on missions do they ever act like this. Neither wanted to risk that heartbreak.

We got back to the _heated_ hotel, oh the luxury! Natasha being the loving mother she isn't, demanded I go straight to sleep. I couldn't though. Don't get me wrong, I'm exhausted, but I can _not_ sleep.

"Claire you have to get some sleep, you've been awake a full 24 hours," Natasha demanded.

"I, I can't sleep," I stammered backing up to the head board.

"Why not Claire?" Clint asked, undoing his tie in the hallway. Natasha now sat at the foot of my bed.

"I've been scared out of it," I shrugged, pulling my knees to my chest. They both exchanged worried glances. "Nightmares," I explained under my breath. They both then gave me knowing looks.

"Claire, it's okay, they can't hurt you," Natasha soothed, faking a smile and swallowing memories.

"Please don't lie," I whispered. "You know they will," I finished. They didn't know what to do with a haunted 13 year old, so for awhile they just exchanged worried glances. Clint was the first to act.

"Don't worry, we'll only be here a week at most," He comforted. "_It's a simple kill, in and out mission. Why doesn't she understand that?" Clint thought. _Wondrous, Fury had made them a cover mission for them.

"You will be," I mumbled in agreement, leaving the pair of assassins briefly dumbfounded. The pieces clicked in Natasha's mind and a glint of fear fractured her steely glare.

"_Oh my God! Gods? Fury sent her on an entirely different mission, the Red room. "Why Scarlett?" _Natasha continued to fire questions in her mind_._ Clint was still in the dark.

"Yes it's the Red Room," I clarified in a shaky breath. Natasha was drowned in a dark sadness that I could barely comprehend.

"_Red Room? Oh God, Tasha,"_ Clint thought taking off his suit jacket and rushing to Natasha's side.

"_Please stay," _Natasha mentally begged.

"I guess I need sleep," I sighed. Clint carried the little ball of Natasha to their room. She was lost in her tragic memories. I fallowed them silently. Clint got ready for bed and peeled Natasha's dress off of her. He handed her one of his shirts and left a dim yellow lamp on for light. She quickly slipped the black fabric over her body. She'd kill me for thinking this, but she almost looks weak. Please don't dream about that boy again.

Natasha abruptly stood up and ran into the attached bathroom. Clint calmly fallowed her. I heard the painful hacking of Natasha. The memories must have triggered something that was extremely powerful. Once they came out I was half asleep on their bed.

"Nat, you'll be okay," Clint reassured. They stood in the doorway.

"I know, but she won't be, they'll break her," Natasha responded worry drenching her tone. "It only took Loki a few days to get her to _trust_ him," Natasha pointed out; a normal person would have stress tears in their eyes right now.

"She's stronger than you think. She has bad judgment, but she's strong. I think she'll be fine," Clint reasoned, kissing the emotional wreck of Natasha. I fell completely asleep then. My body won against my mind this time.

I only slept for about an hour. It was an hour of terrifying nightmares and over dramatized visits to the purple past I so unassumingly own. My past isn't candy coated, what I tell my parents about it is. Not that I've told them much. I made a batch of slow brewing coffee. Natasha woke up after it was done brewing. The thick scent had filled the whole apartment.

"You only slept for what, two hours?" Natasha accused.

"One hour," I corrected coldly. I poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"That's not very long," Natasha pointed out, sipping the coffee. She could tell by the concentration of it that it had brewed for a long time. She looked towards the door of her room where her partner was still sleeping.

"It's longer than I usually sleep," I countered.

"Ever been to a shrink?" Natasha questioned slightly worried, taking a long sip of the strong coffee. She likes it straight up black, no sugar, no milk, none of the 14 ingredient coffee for her.

"I am a shrink," I replied absent mindedly.

"Good morning girls," an oddly familiar voice said.


	10. Red Room to home

**I don't own the Avengers as much as I would like to**

That voice, I couldn't quite place it, but it was sinister. His mind was evil and painful to see.

"You owe me for not killing you in your sleep," He said, stepping out into the light. He had a shiny head that lacked any hair, tiny, black eyes, and glasses perched on his nose.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked in slurry of heavily accented Russian.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk," He shook his head in shame. "I didn't think you'd ever forget a face Natalie," He mocked tilting his head. "And who do we have here?" He asked, looking directly at me. He saw me as some type of prize.

"Why would you care?" I snorted in annoyed Russian. Natasha looked at me horrified knowing I just made my life so much worse. Her mask however remained intact.

"Ah, a Feisty one, I give her a couple of days at most," He said appraising my mental capacity for pain. He knows so little.

_"You can't, I won't let you," _Natasha thought. That's where I had heard his voice, her twisted dreams of painful memories. She stepped in between us.

"I made you everything you are, Natalie. Now it's time you pay me back," This man snarled grabbing my wrist. I froze as his mind flooded my system. I had been able to hold some of it back before. Now I saw thousands of children fighting some of them dying. Blood was everywhere.

"Come on you dumb girl," He growled dragging me behind him. I could easily take him, I knew that, but I didn't trust that he came alone. He had a bunch of guards somewhere.

I attached myself to Natasha's mind for a little, just to see what she was doing.

"Clint wake up," Natasha begged shaking her sleeping, partner awake.

"What is it Nat?" Clint asked drowsily. He suddenly was more alert.

"_Don't cry Natasha,"_ she constantly told herself.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"He got her," She moaned. That was all I got before I was snapped out of her head.

"What's your name?" The man demanded. "Claire," I replied coldly.

"Your number is 1644," He said, before I felt a thud on the back of my head and blackness overtook me.

When I woke up I was in a white room with a single harsh blue light bulb suspended from the ceiling. I was bound by leather to a sturdy metal chair. Someone had changed me as; I was now wearing a white shirt with silver buttons and white leggings.

"Nice to know you're back with us," A pale man stated, pulling some liquid into a syringe. I clenched my fists, which was about the extent of my ability to move.

"No need for violence," The man smirked, only pissing me off more. He stabbed me with the needle. The drug sent me into a strange delirium. I forced myself to focus. If I act the part they'll believe it. The pale man left and a new one came in.

"Claire, such a terrible name, you are not Claire. You are not a normal girl you are an experiment!" This new man stated in a disgusted manner. If only he knew how close his words were to the truth. A forced tear to slide down my cheek.

"Don't cry you damn freak," He scolded slapping me. "You are evil," He added before leaving.

A large machine was wheeled into the room. The steel came alive with a surge of blue. It was charged. I had seen this before; it was an electric soul breaker. A rush of electricity ran through my body and if it wasn't for the restraints the spasms would have knocked me out of the chair. I do have some electric immunity, but not enough. Pain was the only constant thing for me.

They kept me awake but wouldn't feed me. I lost track of the days but I pulled off the act enough that they bought that I was brainwashed enough to be trusted as a fighter.

The men that ran the place seemed to have women work with the kids after the initial brainwashing. We were guilt stricken, mindless slaves. We were each kept in our own cells until we were needed to fight. I suspect this was so we couldn't talk amongst ourselves. They loved their control.

The nights were filled with an overwhelming sadness. Some of the younger girls could be heard screaming. We were told to stay in the beds. The ones who were caught out of the bed were strapped down, in a 'X' shape. Most girls felt sore the next day, none of them complained, some considered it to be normal.

The metal bars of my cell slid open. I pretended to be asleep. A weight was suddenly on my chest and it stayed there the whole night. Every fiber of my being wanted to fight it, but I knew that if I fought it, I would give myself away.

The next morning I was disoriented but I forced myself to focus, if I lost a match they would try to kill me. They would fail and it would give me away. I hurt, in so many ways but all that mattered was winning at this point. I was matched against Abigail. A girl with braided brown hair and green eyes I swear are part dagger. We fought in white, acrylic, rectangular, pits.

I reacted to her every move, left punch, dodge, right punch take and flip. She fell to the hard ground with a resounding thud and I was dragged back to my cell. Every corner had a camera. We were never alone, always watched. In the evening the remaining girls would run five miles on the indoor track, do one hundred pushups, sit-ups and chin-ups.

We were taken back to the cells. I couldn't help but feel like one of the guards was watching me, continuously. The doors to the other cells slid shut, but mine stayed open. A guard stepped in and the door slid shut and locked.

"Hello, I doubt you remember me, last time you were asleep," He stepped closer. "Maybe this will jog your memory," He said, tackling me onto the bed. His weight on me felt violating, but I couldn't fight him.

Over the next week, I became one of the best fighters on the base. I took my anger out in a calculative, lethal way. Therefore, I held both respect and resentment from my rivals in the pits. They all crumbled from lack of focus. My guard as I had started to call him despised how bony his prize had become so he would force food down my throat. All of it ended up coming right back up later though.

"You have to eat something eventually," My guard sighed. I swallowed.

"No, I really don't," I replied.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He questioned shoving more food into my mouth. I swallowed.

"We all have our own ways of killing ourselves," I argued, not allowing him to force any more food into my mouth. He pinned me down, and brought out a knife. This I had grown accustomed to, he did it after every feeding. We weren't in my cell but rather his room when he did this. It was soundproofed and had no cameras in it. He wanted to hear me scream in pain, I never did though.

That's all I remember happening. I must have blocked out the actual battle where I took control of the base. From what I've been told, the guards were all killed after they started killing the younger ones. Most of the kids were relocated to be reconstructed as people. I'm not sure why I feel so mad about the whole thing.

My parents had extracted me. Loki helped them a little. We were in the helicarrier's lab.

"Scarlett you have to eat something," Bruce soothed.

"We already know you haven't been eating," Tony added. Stupid Jarvis, at least Jarvis can't pick up some things that I want hidden.

"No, I'm fine," I argued.

"Perhaps the sheer loss has depressed her," Thor offered. What he meant by loss I couldn't quite get.

"No. She didn't eat on her mission either, I might not be a tech genius, but I know when someone hasn't been eating," Steve pointed out.

"Probably best she didn't eat at the Red Room, they're good," Natasha stated.

"They were idiots, they give you weapons hoping that their pathetic excuse for brainwashing works," I shot out. "They didn't have the resources to break me, it's a lot harder to break something that's never been whole," I added, at Natasha's expression.

"She can't sustain herself much longer," Bruce pointed out sadly. Everyone exploded into arguments and some started to yell. It was loud for a normal person but it was even louder for me, because I could hear their thoughts.

I curled up in a corner, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Stop," I whimpered. It was lost in the clashing voices of my family. "Stop it," I said a little louder. My plea was still not heard. "Stop it now!" I shouted, my voice cracking at the end. They all turned to face me and looked at me like I had grown a second head. I've lost it.

"Scarlett, put down the tables," Bruce instructed, calmly. He was faking the calmness, he's never calm, although he's not always mad, more worried than anything else.

"Sorry," was all I could muster before the tables dropped and my eyes retuned to green. My pupils get huge whenever I have a power surge. My entire eye turns black.

"How did you do that, the tables were bolted to the floor?" Tony asked in pure curiosity.

"I don't know how it works if you want an explanation of it you should talk to Xavier," I stammered in a soft voice.

"I've heard of this, but mainly in Sci-Fi movies and comic books," Bruce sighed.

"Please, have you looked around? Your life is a comic book, it is a sci-fi movie," I complained.

"You're telekinetic," Bruce said as if it had been some type of secret.

"Yeah, and a telepath, that's expanded to platonic blasts and illusionary," I sighed.

"Speak English!" Steve demanded stating his cluelessness.

"That was English, but telekinetic means I'm able to manipulate objects with my mind, telepath is huge, mainly it is reading minds which sucks because I have no control over it, although some temporary mind control is there, platonic blasts are just the ability to cause pain with my mind," I explained.

"Temporary mind control?" Clint asked suspiciously.

"There are three to four types of mind control depending on your opinion of possession, which is inserting your mind into someone else's physical being. There is temporary mind control, like the Jedi mind trick, semi-permanent mind control which is what happened to you, and the Permanent mind control can't be undone, until the victim dies or the possessor dies," I explained rubbing my temple.

"That's why you studied under Xavier," Natasha said and I nodded slowly.

"I still can't control some of it," I sighed.

"Don't you need to get studying?" Steve asked. With that I went back to my study place.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" Loki asked in the most honest concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, shaking off a headache.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. sent you on a mission didn't they?" Loki asked.

"You already know that," I replied, looking up from my books to meet his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Loki weakly begged.

"I didn't think you'd care," I replied looking back down at my books.

"Of course I'd care," Loki soothed. Tears stung my eyes, but I don't let anyone see me cry. It doesn't matter if they're my parents or my crazy uncle or my boss, no one sees my tears.

"Loki do you ever wish you didn't have magic?" I questioned, choosing my words carefully.

"No, why?" Loki asked with a puzzled expression.

"So people don't label you with an identity you aren't, or use you as a pawn," I explained.

"No, I've never cared what people thought," Loki replied. Well that was a lie on his part he has always cared what people thought.

"Of course not, you don't have to hear them," I mumbled.

"What makes you think I don't hear them?" Loki asked.

"You can turn it off when you want to," I shot back.

"You aren't locked in a cell all day," Loki argued.

"I'd rather be!" I shot back. After a moment of silence I asked Loki what has been bothering me for awhile now. "Do you think they'll come back?"

"Who?" Loki asked.

"The Chitauri," I answered.

"No, I don't think so," Loki responded. He was lying; his mind was racing with lies to feed me to calm me down.

"Stop lying to me," I sighed. Loki gave me a worried look.

"You caught me," He sighed putting his hands up. "They will come again, but I promise you'll find a way to destroy them," Loki explained. He was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"You don't know that, really all I know is that they have a new general," I said.

"You'll be okay, I promise," Loki soothed desperately.

"You don't know that," I replied harshly.

"You're right I can't promise you that you'll be safe, but I can promise that I'll do everything I can to make sure you're okay," Loki soothed. I knew how forced this sap was.

"What for?" I questioned, "Why bother with me?"

"You need to live your life," Loki explained.


	11. Super short

**I do not own "The Avengers" **

**Super short chapter!**

I was called to the infirmary by Fury via walkie talkie watch, yes I know, very 007.

"What do you need?" I interrogated. Bruce stayed as calm as he usually is, he was planning to lecture me.

"Scarlett when was your last meal?" He asked. I've never had a meal; I occasionally eat though.

"Why would you care?" I shot back. "I'm nothing more than a toy to most of the ship a freak of science to the rest of it," I complained. The words attacked Bruce's heart with their raw truth.

"You need to eat, otherwise you'll kill yourself," Bruce reasoned. I don't care if I die, the world will go on without me.

"I didn't know that affected you," I hissed. I really should be nicer to my parents.

"Your death would affect everyone," Bruce reasoned.

"Natasha and Clint both fantasize about killing me," I pointed out, bored.

"They're assassins," Bruce apologized rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He said that as if their job title made that somehow normal.

"I'm still not going to eat anything," I retorted.

"People care about you," Bruce offered, his voice however shook as he spoke.

"You fear yourself," I stated flatly. Bruce didn't know what to do with the sudden change so I continued. "You fear hurting people, so you run away. You built up a shell so the world will stay away, whenever the world gets too close you lash out. You hide and run from the world you're afraid to hurt," I explained. When I get bored I psychoanalyze people. He stayed still.

I stood up. I stood up too quickly. Everything went black and I fell to the floor.


	12. hospital fun!

**I don't own the Avengers as amazing as that would be on my future resumes.**

When I woke up I was in the sterile white of the infirmary. I always hated hospitals and how sterile they were. Loki was looming over me. Dark bags were under his eyes and I wondered how long ago he had last slept. I blinked.

"You're awake," Loki smiled a weak, pearly white, grin.

"Yeah," I sighed, my voice raspy. "What happened?" I asked, attempting to sit up.

"No you need rest," Loki soothed putting a hand on my shoulder and lightly pushing me back.

"Loki I'm fine," I argued but a yawn undermined my message.

"You would be if I had done something sooner," Loki sighed.

"It's not your fault. I've just been under stress for awhile Loki," I sighed. "I guess it caught up to me," I added plainly. I was covered by a thin hospital blanket and an IV was taped on my arm. My body felt heavy and my mind was groggy; they had probably drugged me to sleep. Wires were measuring my brain waves and heart rate.

"Scarlett, please try to get better," Loki pleaded. Fury had asked him to beg me to eat, Loki had quickly agreed to that. I guess it's odd Fury had asked him 1st, but Loki had stayed with me for the last 12 hours, waiting for the drugs to wear off.

"Loki why did you agree?" I asked. He just gave me a puzzled look in response. He probably didn't realize that I saw that. "When Fury asked you to come, why did you agree?" I clarified.

"Loki, I think your shift is up," Natasha said, standing in the doorway. Loki didn't answer my question after the interruption.

Natasha spent her hour staring at me, occasionally shifting her weight from one leg to another. Her left ankle wasn't quite right although she did a good job of hiding it.

Clint came in next, he didn't talk either. He just stared at me with an unnerving, piercing, glare that wasn't exactly harsh but more invasive. He sat on the counter, always trying to be as high as possible.

Thor came next; he was louder and talked a lot more. He consistently had an ear to ear grin on his face as he told me stories. His eyes however gave away his true emotion; they were worried and always fixed on me.

Then came Steve. He would talk a little about the 40's but mainly about all the "new fangled" tech that confused him. He also claimed it was destroying society and morals. Sometimes he mentioned a woman named "Peggy". He must have really liked her.

Bruce, he was always nervous and glancing at the clock. He did however manage some small talk and that was enough for me.

Fury lectured me on how the whole thing was my fault and that if I would just eat none of this would have happened. He did refrain from swearing too much but wasn't a pleasant person. Most of his lecture just went over my head.

Tony was last. He was my favorite to be around because he acted like we were just talking, not like I was in trouble or somehow deadly. He didn't ask how I was or anything like that. He had the shift at dinner time and he brought in some ice cream and spoons. It was chocolate.

"Want some?" Tony asked, handing over a spoon.

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks," I added before sharing the tube of ice cream. It was the best ice cream ever, not too hard but not meltingly soft. It was creamy and sweet.

"No problem little red," Tony replied. He liked buying everyone stuff, especially his only kid.

"Tony, what happened after I fainted?" I asked. "Nobody will tell me and they all seem to suppress that memory," I added. Tony looked a little worried.

"Uh, well you got back up after a few minutes. The nurses wanted to make sure you'd be okay, so they wanted to keep you here. You _really _didn't want to stay and insisted you were fine. It took all of us to sedate you," He explained.

"Did I hurt anyone, badly?" I asked.

"That depends on what you classify 'badly' as," Tony sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "You unleashed the hulk and sprained Natasha's ankle after knocking her out," Tony explained.

"Well Natasha is weak and it doesn't take much to unleash the hulk," I said, mainly to myself.

"I beg to differ, your mother is pretty strong," Tony argued.

"Not like that, mentally, she's weak and easy to manipulate, breakable," I listed. "Don't tell her I said that," I added quickly, much to Tony's amusement.

"I won't little red," Tony laughed. I managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry," I said solemnly.

"It's okay, we all love you and we just want what's best for you," Tony sighed. I surprised him by wrapping him in my arms. At first he didn't know what to do, but he slowly wrapped his arms around my torso.

The cycle of shifts kept on going for a few days, until I was deemed stable. I knew that the Chitauri were coming, they were planning to attack, this time with vengeance. Their new general is determined to destroy not conquer. Their attack was all I could think about, we have a month at most. I was pacing frantically in a hallway.

"Calm down little red," Tony laughed, he didn't know the reason I was pacing. "You're causing a draft," He added.

"We have a month at most, they're coming back," I stated not stopping my pacing.

"How do you know this?" Thor boomed.

"Loki still has a mental connection to their realm, they use it to abuse him," I explained.

"The Chitauri?" Clint asked, feeling a little sorry for the trickster.

"You already know that," I replied.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Steve asked slightly annoyed.

"It's not a twisted prank this time they're out for blood and revenge," I continued.

"So what? We've beat them before," Tony pointed out.

"They have a bigger number this time and better strategy. We need more number wise," I retorted. I was walking faster.

"How would you recommend that Agent Hess?" Fury interrogated behind my parents.

"Mutants," I replied without missing a beat. "I know the government working with mutants is unprecedented, but we're going to need everyone. We all have our own contacts too," I explained. Fury was not amused.

"I know a few people who might be able to help," Clint agreed.

"Some comrades of mine are always up for a glorious battle," Thor boomed. I figured he meant Asgaudians.

"So, you want everyone we know," Tony clarified.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Shield has people we can pull to work with us," Natasha sighed. "You know Xavier's number?" She questioned.

"I've already called him in," I replied.

"Xavier should be arriving soon," Agent Hill said behind me.

"With who else?" I questioned. He usually has a group with him.

"His best," Hill replied. She was hiding something.

"Who do you want to hide?" I interrogated.

"Emma," Hill stated. I cut her off.

"Frost? Why'd he bring her? I wondered out loud.

"What is the problem with this Emma Frost?" Thor boomed.

"I have problems with people I can't read," I explained. "Or for that matter, change their matter," I added.

"So you have issues with me," Bruce stated.

"No I can read you," I replied. "And the hulk is still flesh," I shuddered.

"So Emma is a mutant?" Steve asked.

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes.

"You're very brash," Thor sighed.

"It's an acquired trait," I stated simply. "Xavier out of my head," I shot out, swiveling to face the professor.

"How did you know?" He asked a smile on his lips.

"You have a signature," I said, making an 'x' in the air.

"When'd you get permission to build an army?" Frost retorted.

"I'm not building an army," I argued. "Besides, last time I checked, saving lives doesn't take my boss's permission," I added. Fury was upset to say the least, with my snappy answer.

"You've seen these things," Xavier stated.

"Yeah, hence why I called you," I pointed out.

"Point taken , who's the new general?" Xavier asked.

"I don't have a name, but he's evil," I replied shuddering and clutching my head. "He's some destroyer, he hurts to read," I added.

"Maybe Loki knows something we don't," Steve offered.

"Not likely, they haven't talked to him in awhile. Besides we know he lies," I argued tentatively.

"Or you're protecting him," Logan taunted.

"Whatever Logan," I replied, slapping him.

"You are," Ororo accused. I was silently plotting her demise in my head.

"No snappy, colorful answer for her?" Logan mused.

"No, I don't make important decisions aloud," I replied. Meaning how to murder the pair.

"We have a schedule," Fury complained.

"Right, we have a month, so try to be tactical," I sighed.


	13. Arguements

**I don't own the Avengers or any Marvel characters mentioned.**

Jean redirected the ship course so we'd get to the mansion quickly.

"We'll need to train," Scott pointed out.

"Holographic hell should work for all intensive purposes," I pointed out. That was the danger room; I call it holographic hell for many reasons.

"Your record still stands," Jean mused.

"Of course it does, I'm amazing," I stated.

"What a Stark" Steve thought, shaking his head. "Have you considered we have less than a month?" He asked. I had thought about that but I was hoping it wouldn't come up.

"Yes, I have. We have at least a week," I sighed.

"Can I speak with Loki?" Xavier asked in a way you knew was really a demand but it was sweet like candy. He was really looking for answers.

"Yeah he's locked in a cage, but I'll take you there," I stated mainly for myself. We walked to the rebuilt cadge.

"Scarlett who are your," Loki started.

"Acquaintances," I supplied somewhat coldly, like the room. I hate the cold. "This is Professor Xavier and Ororo, they're," I started, not knowing how to end it. Xavier sensed my distress.

"We're essentially her teachers, and she called me in to do some work," Xavier explained smoothly.

"Why are you here then? With me, a government prisoner?" Loki interrogated, he was starting to pace.

"Loki, they're mutants and they've had their fair share of playing prisoner," I stated unquestionably cold. "Compared to half the mutants in the system, you're living in the laps of luxury," I pointed out. Loki glanced at me but settled his gaze on Xavier with a piercing coldness. He was openly suspicious of the bald man in a wheelchair.

"The government hunts down its own people?" Loki chuckled in the cold way he does whenever anyone besides me talks to him. It's his default action, he tries to seem as cruel to the world as possible. "Historically I don't think that's a good sign," He mused.

"Humans fear what they don't understand and mutants are hard to explain," I pointed out.

"I know, fear is important," Loki said in a chuckle mixed with a snarl. "I don't believe you came here to chat," Loki continued his old tone of bitterness, like black coffee, no sugar no cream, nothing to dilute the bite of the bitterness.

"You wouldn't be wrong with that," I sighed.

"We need any information you know about the chitauri," Ororo stated, seemingly bored by Loki's tactics.

"They're powerful and servants that work similarly too bounty hunters, they want revenge," Loki listed off.

"I figured that much myself," I shrugged. I turned to face Xavier and Ororo, "See I told you he doesn't know anything that I don't," I rushed to avoid them invading his mind. Xavier was as stubborn as ever. He was intently focused on Loki, trying to get any secrets, Loki had none, well none of value, his connections did though.

We left Loki behind to inform Fury on the main deck.

"Find anything?" Fury questioned.

"Yes, but Loki knows only as much as we already did, or even a small bit less. However, I have been able to get the new general's name," Xavier stated. "The general's name is Thanos," Xavier explained. No one had heard of someone by that name.

"Loki could be valuable to us, we should keep him around," Fury stated.

"I refuse to let my brother be used as a pawn!" Thor boomed. Strom clouds began to form outside, the darkest type, the ones made by angry rain, ready to flood whatever is underneath them.

"I agree with Thor, while the chitauri want Loki, I don't think he should be used as a bargaining piece," I added.

"What are you now, Loki's advocate? He could be used to save Earth," Clint argued. Bruce stood analyzing the situation with his arms crossed, removed, like he always tries to be.

"No, but it really comes down to a single question; if you could prevent torture would you? That's what they want him for." I defended. This struck Tony in the worst kind of way. "Besides, he'd be more useful working with us. Even if we did somehow find out that it's better for us if he's on the other side, he has other people willing to defend him." I added. Every fiber of my being was well and truly against using someone.

"Who the Hell would defend him enough to attack us?" Clint questioned, slamming his hands on the white table.

"Well Hel is one," I said smugly, as they all looked at me then Thor for an explanation. "And Sigyn."

"Who?" They questioned not understanding the strange names.

"Technically, Sigyn is his wife and Hel is his daughter, Sigyn according to myths at least has saved him before," I explained.

"Really? Who else?" Clint shot.

"Fenris, who eats Odin's head off, and he ate a person's hand off already, a snake big enough to wrap itself around Earth, a race of giants, nothing much," I stated somewhat sarcastically. "The point is though if we use him as a pawn it'll blow up in our faces," I pointed out to my parents.

"What are we going to do with him then?" Steve questioned, logically.

"He's fought by my side before, I trust him to do so again," Thor offered.

"Yeah, well I don't," Clint countered. He hates Loki's guts because of something he doesn't realize Loki had no control over.

"We need everyone we can get, we can use him, we'll just keep him on a short leash," I argued. I know "leash" can very easily be translated to pain and what better to cause pain than a weapon of mass destruction?

"All of Asgard's leashes capable of possibly holding Loki are broken," Thor stated with a furrowed brow.

"Not literally an actual leash Thor" I complained, shaking my head.

"With great pain comes great obedience," Jean explained while stifling a laugh. The others looked at her completely baffled at the notion.

"Scarlett, is that how leashes work?" Steve asked with worry evident in his voice.

" Yeah," I nodded. "When people stray from what you want, you jerk them back with stabs of pain, it breaks them and then they don't stray anymore. It eventually kills them," I deadpanned.

"How do you know that?" Bruce questioned.

"Because I've done it, they just die, it's not dramatic in anyway, it's just death," I answered.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand please," Fury demanded.

"We can't decide anything about Loki without his consent," I stated unmoving on my position.

"You have a point there, little red," Tony agreed.

"I still don't trust him," Clint mumbled.

"You don't have to," I shot out, surprising everyone including myself.

"Protective much," Emma laughed. She fell to the floor in pain an instant after that. It's what a leash does, to the weak minded.

"Scarlett," Xavier wakened. I released her pathetic small mind. She quickly regained her feet.

"Leashes are fun aren't they?" I muttered.

"I shall go get Loki!" Thor boomed.

"Damn, they don't call him the god of thunder for nothing," Logan said after the blond god left. We all silently agreed.


	14. Getting everyone on board

**I don't own the Avengers**

Thor returned to the room with Loki as if he were some type of prize. Thor patted Loki on the shoulder and Loki if only for a second winced. Loki is lanky compared to Thor. I honestly feel bad for my crazy Uncle sometimes.

"Next time I am sent for, I'd appreciate it if you didn't send _this _mindless caveman to get me," Loki stated bored-ly, while indicating Thor. Thor had been talking at Loki the entire way here. I sent Loki some mental sympathy. "Why was I sent for exactly?" Loki questioned. Everyone expected _me_ to answer.

"Well, Earth will probably be under attack again, by the chitauri, soon, and we need everyone we can get," I explained slowly, so I could say the right words.

"If you expect me to help you've become very desperate," Loki accused, his tone dripping with venom, all with a devious grin plastered to his face.

"Well you know, that does tend to happen when all I've ever known is in jeopardy of being destroyed," I snapped back in a sarcastic underplay of the words. "The reason we're asking you to help is because whether you like it or not we're going to use you. If you don't agree to working with us, we'll use you as a pawn," I smirked as his grin faded into the land of nonexistence.

"What do you need?" Loki asked, changing his outlook on the issue, he knew they would torture him if they got a hold of him.

"Can you get to Asgard?" Fury questioned.

"I'm kind of banned," Loki replied, wringing his wrists nervously.

"What if you and Thor went?" Bruce asked.

"It doesn't work that way," Loki complained.

"We need help from Asgard and Earth," I pointed out.

"Why don't you go then Scarlett," Clint smirked; still annoyed I had insisted Loki was needed.

"How would that help us at all?" Natasha questioned, she was gripping my shoulders now and her nails were digging into my flesh. Loki was shifting from foot to foot visibly uncomfortable.

"The trip would be very harsh to her," Thor boomed worriedly. No human has survived the trip to his knowledge.

"She's strong," Clint reassured.

"You should shut up now," I instructed as Natasha death glared (as we all so affectionately call it) Clint while still clutching my shoulders protectively.

"She's human, Asgard could kill her, not only could it, it probably would," Loki defended. That just made Natasha's day she held my arms even tighter and her nails stung my skin.

"Natasha," I said looking up at her face, "I promise to call you if I ever need a tourniquet but right now, I don't and my arms really don't, in fact, they like blood," I promised looking in her grayish eyes. She loosened her grip and I could feel the surge of blood go down my arms, it felt good.

"She'd be the best off of anyone in the group," Clint shrugged, infuriating almost everyone. Fury was furious, Loki had wrapped me in a protective arm, while Natasha was ready to choke the life out of Clint, Tony and Steve were trying to hold her back. It was chaotic

"Stop," I whispered. "Stop it," I said a little louder, "Stop it now!" I screamed picking up each threatening person. They were all suspended in midair, hoping I wouldn't slam them into walls.

"Scarlett, put them down," Loki begged, grabbing my chin, making me look up at him. I reluctantly obliged. "Are you okay?" Loki asked, worriedly.

"I think so," I replied as innocently as possible, while looking into his emerald green eyes. He tried to calm me down more.

"We'll take her if there is no other option," Thor declared. Loki was still glued to me, which I didn't mind, he makes me feel normal, even though I know I'm not.

"Take her, we'll manage here," Xavier told Thor. Fury nodded in agreement, it was then that Loki had waves of fear rolling off of him, they crashed into me with a reasonable force.


End file.
